His Second Chance
by Fairy.siwoonie
Summary: Sequel Onesided Love! Siwon yang meminta Yesung untuk memberinya kesempatan kedua, tapi yang ia lakukan justru hanya membuat semuanya menjadi semakin buruk. /"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, Yesung-ah"/"Aku akan mati kalau kau meninggalkan aku,"/"Aku mohon katakan padaku dimana Yesung,"/"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang, Siwon-ah? Dia sudah..."/Yewon fanfiction. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Ini FF sequel Onesided Love, jadi buat yang belum baca FF itu disarankan baca dulu, biar lebih ngerti ceritanya xD**

* * *

**His Second Chance**

**Pairing** : Yewon, slight!Siwon/Jiyeon

**Rate** : T

**Disclaimer** : Yewon belong to each other :p

**Summary** : Siwon yang meminta Yesung untuk memberinya kesempatan kedua dan berjanji akan memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Tapi yang dia lakukan hanya membuat semuanya semakin buruk.

**Warning** : _Jumping time _gila-gilaan (?) dan hal-hal tidak wajar lainnya xD

A Yewon fanfiction © 2013 by fairy_siwoonie

.

.

* * *

**~ HAPPY READING ~**

* * *

.

.

_I said to you that you're the one I love_

_I promised you that I'll pay for all of the pains that I've given to you_

_I was so glad to have you smile_

_So I promise to myself I'll always keep it on_

.

.

"Kim Jongwoon-sshi, apakah kau mengakui di hadapan Tuhan bahwa kau bersedia dan mau menerima Choi Siwon sebagai pendampingmu satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidupmu?"

"Aku bersedia,"

"Apakah kau bersedia mengasihinya sama seperti kau mengasihi dirimu sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan menjaganya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat serta setia kepadanya seumur hidupmu?"

"Aku bersedia,"

"Apakah kau bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinanmu ini sebagai suami yang setia dan takut akan Tuhan sepanjang hidupmu?"

"Aku bersedia,"

Siwon melirik Yesung yang berdiri di sampingnya. Suara tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan utama gereja yang di-_design _serba putih itu, menyambut jawaban Yesung atas pertanyaan terakhir dari sang pastor yang memimpin acara pernikahan mereka. Hari ini, tepat dua tahun setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu berlalu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meresmikan hubungannya dengan Yesung melalui ikatan pernikahan. Memang tidak banyak yang datang menghadiri acara pernikahan itu. Hanya beberapa keluarga Siwon dan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Mereka sengaja memilih gereja di samping panti asuhan tempat mereka tinggal dulu sebagai tempat untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Selain karena tempat itu menyimpan banyak kenangan masa kecil mereka, keduanya juga sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan pernikahan ini dari orang luar. Mereka rasa tidak akan ada orang yang tahu jika mereka menikah di tempat yang jauh dari pusat kota seperti ini, tentu saja kecuali orang-orang yang memang sengaja diundang untuk menjadi saksi mereka. Lagipula bagi mereka yang terpenting adalah sekarang mereka bisa saling memiliki seutuhnya.

Mereka memang saling mencintai. Tetapi biar bagaimana pun pernikahan sesama jenis memang belum sepenuhnya legal di Korea Selatan. Tidak ada yang tahu resiko seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi di depan sana jika mereka nekat melakukan pernikahan secara terang-terangan. Apalagi mengingat posisi Choi Siwon yang sekarang sudah menjadi presiden direktur di perusahaannya menggantikan Mr. Choi, mereka tentu harus lebih berhati-hati. Karena apapun yang dilakukan Siwon pasti akan langsung menjadi sorotan publik dan tentu saja juga akan berpengaruh terhadap reputasi perusahaan.

Siwon dan Yesung juga cukup beruntung karena Mr. dan Mrs. Choi sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan itu. Mereka justru sangat mendukungnya. Selain karena bagi mereka kebahagiaan Siwon adalah prioritas utama, mereka juga sudah menganggap Yesung seperti anak mereka sendiri.

"Demikianlah, Choi Siwon dan Kim Jongwoon telah resmi menjadi pasangan baru. Mereka bukan lagi dua, melainkan satu. Karena itu, apa yang telah dipersatukan Tuhan, tidak dapat diceraikan manusia," suara pastor itu kembali menggema di seluruh ruangan, menyelesaikan pemberkatannya.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya meraih jemari Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu menoleh kearahnya. Iris secerah _caramel _di hadapannyaitu memang telah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk melihat, namun setidaknya ia tak lagi menemukan ada luka di sana. Dua tahun terakhir ini ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menepati janjinya, menjaga dan membuat Yesung bahagia. Dan sepertinya ia telah berhasil menghapuskan luka yang dulu pernah ia torehkan di hati _namja _bernama asli Kim Jongwoon itu.

Cairan hangat itu mulai membuat jalannya di kedua pipi Yesung. Namun dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pudar menghiasi wajah manisnya sedari tadi, tentu saja semua orang tahu bahwa itu adalah tangisan bahagia. Ia sungguh merasa telah meraih puncak dari kebahagiaannya. Akhirnya Choi Siwon resmi menjadi miliknya di hadapan Tuhan.

Siwon menangkupkan tangannya di pipi kiri Yesung, menuntun wajah manis itu untuk semakin mendekat kearahnya, menghapus jarak di antara mereka sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar riuh, mengiringi air mata Choi Siwon yang perlahan ikut menetes.

"_Saranghae_,"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Malam itu langit tampak begitu cerah, menambah indah suasana hati dua orang _namja _yang tengah berdiri di atas balkon rumah baru mereka. Sang _namja _tampan tampak memeluk erat si _namja _manis yang baru beberapa jam lalu resmi menjadi suaminya. Jujur saja ia sedikit menyesal kenapa ia tidak menyadari perasaannya lebih awal. Jika dulu ia bisa lebih peka sedikit saja, mungkin tidak ada yang harus dikorbankan. _Namja _yang dicintainya itu pasti juga tidak akan kehilangan pengelihatannya seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi semua sudah berlalu. Tidak ada gunanya juga ia menyesali apa yang telah terlanjur terjadi. Bukankah lebih baik ia menebus semua kesalahannya daripada harus terus menerus meratapinya? Waktu tidak akan bisa diputar kembali. Ia tidak akan bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Namun paling tidak Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki.

"Terima kasih, Siwon-ah,"

Siwon yang tadinya tengah asyik memandangi bintang di langit langsung menundukkan wajahnya begitu mendengar _namja _manis dalam dekapannya berbicara.

"Untuk?" ia bertanya seraya menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu _namja _manisnya.

"Untuk masih mau menerimaku dalam keadaan seperti ini,"

Siwon tersenyum seraya mengecup puncak kepala Yesung dengan lembut.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Yesung-ah. Aku yang sudah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Aku pantas untuk mendapatkan hukuman dan kebencian darimu. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan? Kau justru memberiku kesempatan kedua dan mengijinkan aku untuk menebus semuanya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasa lebih bahagia dari ini,"

"Kau adalah _namja _yang sempurna, Siwon-ah. Kau tampan, pintar, kaya dan memiliki segala yang diimpikan oleh semua orang. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang kau inginkan," Yesung berkata sambil terus memandang kosong ke depan.

"Tapi hanya kau yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak menginginkan siapapun selain dirimu. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku merasa sebahagia ini. Jadi berhenti berpikir bahwa kau ini adalah _namja _yang beruntung karena dicintai oleh orang sepertiku, karena kenyataannya akulah yang seharusnya merasa paling beruntung di sini. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang mampu memberikan cinta seperti yang kau berikan padaku," ujar Siwon seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Air mata Yesung kembali jatuh menetes, membasahi punggung tangan Siwon yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Siwon tersenyum. Diputarnya tubuh mungil Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau jadi sering menangis sejak bersamaku," ujar Siwon seraya menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Yesung, masih dengan senyuman hangat yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Dimana Kim Jongwoon yang dulu mengatakan dirinya adalah seorang _bad boy_, huh? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menangis ketika dosen menghukummu karena kau sering terlambat, membolos atau saat kau ketahuan tidur di kelas,"

Yesung mengangkat tangannya, menggunakan instingnya untuk memukul kepala Siwon, membuat _namja _tampannya itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku menangis karena bahagia, _ppaboya_!" seru Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon kembali tersenyum lembut. Yesung mungkin memang tidak bisa melihatnya, namun ia tahu _namja _manis itu dapat merasakan senyuman yang ia janjikan hanya akan ia berikan untuk seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"Terkadang aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling buruk di dunia, Yesung-ah. Aku sudah membuatmu kehilangan masa depanmu, tapi kau justru masih mengijinkan aku untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupmu yang telah aku hancurkan,"

Yesung menuntun tangannya untuk menangkup wajah tampan Siwon seraya mengulas sebuah senyuman, "Dengan memilikimu sebagai suamiku di sini aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia, Siwon-ah. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengingat saat-saat menyakitkan itu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku setiap saat seperti ini, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah tetap berada di sisiku sampai Tuhan yang memisahkan kita,"

"Aku bahkan tidak akan tinggal diam meskipun Tuhan yang memisahkan kita," ujar Siwon membuat Yesung tertawa pelan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh? Memohon pada Tuhan untuk menyatukan kita lagi, begitu?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Kalau Tuhan tidak mau mengembalikan kau padaku, maka aku akan memohon padanya untuk membawaku ikut bersamamu,"

Yesung memukul dada Siwon pelan, "Kau membuatku ingin menangis lagi, bodoh!"

"Selama itu adalah air mata bahagia, aku akan dengan senang hati membuatmu menangis setiap hari. Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu menangis karena terluka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu. Bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan semua yang aku miliki untuk memberimu kebahagiaan, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Karena bagiku kau adalah yang paling berharga,"

Yesung memeluk Siwon, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada _namja _tampan itu, "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, Siwon-ah. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada hidupku kalau kau tidak ada di sampingku,"

Siwon membalas pelukan Yesung dengan lebih erat, "Aku berjanji,"

.

.

_Everything was going on just fine_

_Until that day when finally I realized that keep all the promises is not as simple as I thought before_

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana, Yunho-sshi?" tanya Siwon dengan menatap _namja _di hadapannya penuh harap.

_Namja _yang dipanggil Yunho itu mengangguk samar, "Aku rasa ini proyek yang cukup menguntungkan,"

Siwon tersenyum lebar, "Jadi?"

Yunho ikut tersenyum, "Aku akan berinvestasi di perusahaanmu,"

Siwon langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Yunho, "Terima kasih, Yunho-sshi. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan kecewa telah mengambil keputusan ini," ujarnya meyakinkan.

"Aku juga berharap begitu,"

Prang!

Siwon dan Yunho yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah lantai dua tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara sesuatu yang bisa dipastikan terbuat dari kaca terjatuh dan pecah. Mereka sontak menolehkan kepalanya untuk kemudian menemukan Yesung tersungkur di lantai dengan serpihan vas bunga berukuran besar di sekelilingnya.

"Yesung!"

Siwon langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari menghampiri Yesung.

"Yesung-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah cemas seraya membantu Yesung bangkit.

Yesung tersenyum seraya menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Siwon-ah. Aku hanya kurang hati-hati,"

"Ck, kau ini selalu saja menyakiti dirimu sendiri," gerutu Siwon sambil meraih tangan Yesung yang terluka karena terkena serpihan kaca.

"Ini siapa, Siwon-sshi?" suara Yunho yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya membuat Siwon tersentak.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, menggunakan insting yang ia miliki untuk mencari darimana suara itu berasal, "Aku—"

"I-ini.. temanku," jawab Siwon gugup, membuat senyuman di wajah Yesung perlahan memudar.

"Ah," Yunho mengangguk, "Aku kira dia kekasihmu," lanjutnya seraya tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja bukan!" sahut Siwon cepat, "Dia hanya temanku. Dia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, jadi aku memintanya untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku,"

Yesung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon seraya mencoba berdiri, "Maaf aku sudah mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Aku permisi," ujarnya sebelum kemudian setengah berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Akh!"

Siwon melebarkan matanya begitu melihat Yesung hampir saja kembali jatuh saat tanpa sengaja lututnya membentur pot bunga yang berada di samping kamar mereka.

"Yesung.."

Yesung meraih dinding di sampingnya sebagai pegangan untuk membantunya berdiri, "Aku tidak apa-apa," Ia berujar sebelum kemudian kembali berjalan masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya dari dalam.

"Apa dia buta?" tanya Yunho, membuat Siwon kembali tersentak.

Siwon mengangguk kecil, "Dia mengalami kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu,"

"Ah, kasihan sekali," gumam Yunho sembari berjalan menuju sofa, "Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, Siwon-sshi. Aku masih memiliki janji dengan Tuan Park," ujarnya seraya mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk datang ke sini," ucap Siwon sembari tersenyum.

Yunho balas tersenyum, "Semoga kerjasama kita berjalan dengan lancar," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Tentu saja," sahut Siwon sambil menyambut uluran tangan Yunho.

Begitu Yunho pergi dari rumahnya, Siwon langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya Yesung tengah berdiri di samping jendela kamar mereka dengan bahu bergetar. Luka di tangan dan lutut Yesung juga masih terlihat mengeluarkan darah, dimana artinya _namja _manis itu belum mengobatinya.

"Yesung-ah," panggil Siwon seraya berjalan menghampiri Yesung. Ia bisa melihat _namja _manis itu sedikit tersentak mendengar suaranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Yesung sambil menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ucap Siwon sembari meraih tangan Yesung, namun _namja _manis itu segera menepisnya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengerti. Kau pasti malu memiliki suami buta seperti aku," ujar Yesung dengan suara yang masih terdengar bergetar.

"_Aniya_!" jawab Siwon cepat, "Bukan seperti itu, Yesung-ah. Aku hanya—"

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Aku mengerti," sahut Yesung memotong ucapan Siwon.

"_Anni_. Kau pasti salah paham. Aku hanya tidak ingin Jung Yunho mengetahuinya. Dia adalah investor baru di perusahaan kita. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia berubah pikiran setelah dia mengetahui bahwa aku menikah dengan seorang _namja_," Siwon mencoba memberi pengertian. Ia kembali mencoba meraih tangan Yesung. Kali ini _namja _manis itu membiarkannya.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan pernikahan ini?" Siwon kembali berujar. Tangannya terulur mengusap rambut Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung tetap diam. Ia sama sekali tidak merespon bahkan ketika Siwon merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, Yesung-ah. Sungguh. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kita berdua terancam, terutama dirimu," Siwon kembali berusaha membujuk, kali ini dengan mengecup kepala Yesung berkali-kali.

Saat itulah akhirnya pertahanan Yesung runtuh. Cintanya pada Siwon yang terlalu besar seolah tidak membiarkan ia untuk menjadi egois. Perlahan _namja _manis itu berbalik dan memeluk Siwon dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya yang berderai air mata di bahu _namja _tampan di depannya.

"_Mianhae_," isak Yesung lirih.

Siwon tersenyum, "_Gwencahayo_. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada di posisimu,"

"Aku hanya takut hiks.. aku takut kau malu memiliki suami seperti aku.. dan nanti akhirnya kau pasti akan meninggalkan aku.."

"Yesung-ah, dengarkan aku—" Siwon kembali berucap seraya menangkup wajah Yesung, "—kau hanya perlu percaya padaku. Apapun yang aku lakukan di luar sana, hatiku selamanya tetap milikmu. Hanya milikmu. Percayalah, apapun yang aku lakukan adalah untuk kebaikan kita berdua. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membuatmu terluka, huh? Mana mungkin aku justru membiarkan diriku sendiri yang melukaimu," ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Kau berjanji?" Yesung bertanya, masih dengan isakan samar yang menghiasi suara _baritone_ -nya.

"Apa aku harus berjanji ribuan kali agar kau benar-benar percaya padaku, huh?" sahut Siwon sambil mencubit hidung Yesung gemas, "Aku bahkan tidak sanggup lagi menghitung sudah berapa ribu kali aku mengucapkan janji yang sama padamu. Apa kau tidak bosan mendengarnya?"

Yesung menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya. Karena hanya itu yang bisa membuatku tenang di saat aku merasa takut seperti ini,"

"Baiklah, kalau itu bisa membuatmu merasa tenang, aku tidak keberatan meskipun harus mengucapkannya setiap detik selama hidupku," ucap Siwon seraya mengedipkan matanya, membuat kedua pipi Yesung langsung bersemu merah.

Siwon melirik darah di tangan Yesung yang tampaknya mulai mengering, ia lantas menghela napas dalam, "Lagipula bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkanmu sementara saat bersamaku saja kau masih sering melukai dirimu sendiri seperti ini. _Jja, _aku akan mengobatimu!" ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Yesung dan mendudukkan _namja _manis itu di atas tempat tidur.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati, _ne_? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa selalu berada di sampingmu selama 24 jam. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di saat aku tidak ada di sekitarmu, huh?" ucap Siwon sembari mengambil alkohol dan kapas dari meja nakas.

Yesung terlihat meringis merasakan perih ketika Siwon menyentuh luka di lututnya.

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Apa ini naluri seorang uke, huh? Kau bahkan tidak pernah terlihat kesakitan ketika ikut tawuran saat kita di sekolah menengah dulu,"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jangan mengejekku!"

Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung dengan cepat, membuat sepasang manik _caramel namja _tersayangnya itu membulat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" seru Yesung dengan pipi merona.

"_Kiss the pout away~~" _sahut Siwon dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau—aww!" Yesung memekik kaget saat merasakan Siwon menggigit bibirnya. Tidak terlalu keras memang, tapi cukup berhasil membuatnya terkejut karena tentu saja ia tidak menduga akan mendapatkan 'serangan' mendadak seperti itu.

"Choi Siwon!"

Siwon tertawa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh _namja _manis di hadapannya.

"_Saranghae_," ucap Siwon, membuat raut kesal di wajah Yesung langsung memudar.

Yesung berniat memukul dada Siwon, meskipun kenyataannya tangan mungil itu hanya berhasil menyentuh sebagian lengan _namja _tampan tersebut, "Dasar!"

"Apa kau masih merasa takut sekarang?" Siwon bertanya seraya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengobati luka Yesung.

"Sedikit. Tapi kau sudah membuatku merasa lebih baik sekarang," balas Yesung seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kau tahu merpati 'kan, Yesung-ah?"

Yesung menautkan alisnya, "Huh?"

"Burung merpati. Tidak peduli seberapa lama dan sejauh apa si merpati jantan pergi, pada akhirnya dia tetap akan kembali ke sarangnya. Seperti itulah diriku. Kemana pun dan selama apapun aku pergi, aku pasti akan tetap kembali padamu. Karena 'rumah'ku ada di sini," ujar Siwon seraya menyentuh dada sebelah kiri Yesung.

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya. Siwon yang mengerti maksud Yesung pun langsung meraih jemari mungil itu dan menangkupkannya pada pipinya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimmu untuk menemaniku, Siwon-ah. Aku tidak marah meskipun Tuhan sudah mengambil mataku dan membuatku terus hidup dalam kegelapan selamanya, karena di saat yang sama Dia juga telah mengirimkan cahaya yang lebih indah untuk membuat hidupku jauh lebih terang dari sebelumnya,"

Siwon memandangi wajah manis di hadapannya seraya tersenyum hangat. Sepasang iris _caramel _yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu mungkin memang tidak akan bisa berfungsi seperti dulu, namun setidaknya ia tahu ia telah berhasil mengembalikan cahayanya.

Dan mereka merasa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

Tapi.. siapa yang tahu takdir seperti apa yang telah menunggu mereka di depan sana?

.

.

_I was the one who promised you that I'll never let anyone hurt you_

_I said I'll never let the tears of sorrow flow on your flawless face even once_

_But all I do is just keep on breaking your heart_

.

.

Yesung duduk termenung di atas tempat tidurnya. Kegiatan monoton yang ia lakukan entah sejak berapa jam yang lalu. Sesuatu menganggu pikirannya. Sesuatu yang membuat ia kembali merasakan ketakutan di dalam hatinya.

Hari ini usia pernikahannya dengan Choi Siwon tepat menginjak tahun pertama. Ia bahagia, sungguh. 365 hari bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Ia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberinya kebahagiaan yang sempurna sebagai pendamping hidup seorang Choi Siwon dalam waktu selama itu.

Hanya saja, ia merasa Siwon-nya mulai berubah. Ia sudah mati-matian menepis pikiran menakutkan itu dari kepalanya, namun Choi Siwon justru membuatnya terasa semakin nyata setiap harinya. Ia sering merasa Siwon menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Ia bahkan lupa dalam satu bulan terakhir ini sudah berapa kali Siwon mengatakan _namja _tampan itu harus menginap di perusahaan karena harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang penting. Ia hampir tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali Siwon membatalkan atau bahkan terkadang melupakan janji dengannya. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia berprasangka buruk terhadap suaminya. Namun tetap saja, dengan kepercayaan diri yang seakan menurun drastis sejak kejadian itu, hal ini benar-benar menakutinya.

Ia mencoba untuk tetap percaya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Choi Siwon pasti sedang benar-benar sibuk. Tapi perhatian Siwon yang ia rasakan semakin hari seakan semakin berkurang membuat ketakutannya terasa semakin menjadi.

Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Siwon mengatakan '_saranghae_' kepadanya. _Namja _tampan itu juga tidak pernah lagi menanyakan apakah ia sudah makan atau belum setelah pulang dari perusahaan. Saat ia mencoba mengungkapkan ketakutannya, Siwon tidak pernah lagi mengucapkan janji-janji yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa tenang. Siwon hanya mengatakan semua itu cuma pikirannya saja.

Ia sungguh berharap itu semua benar-benar hanya pikirannya. Tapi ketakutan itu terasa semakin menyiksa setiap harinya. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa tidur setiap malam hanya karena memikirkannya. Apalagi di saat Siwon tidak pulang ke rumah.

Dering telepon di atas meja nakas tampaknya berhasil menarik Yesung dari lamunannya. _Namja _manis itu dengan cekatan langsung meraih gagang teleponnya, tampaknya ia sudah cukup hapal di mana telepon itu diletakkan.

"_Yeoboseo?'_

"_Kau sedang apa?_"

Yesung tersenyum lebar begitu mengenali suara _baritone _ di _line _seberang, "Tidak ada. Apa kau sudah menerima pesanku? Nanti malam kau bisa pulang cepat, kan? Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu," ujarnya antusias.

"_Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Yesung-ah,_" balas Siwon membuat senyuman di bibir Yesung langsung memudar.

"_Nde_?"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji aku bisa pulang cepat malam ini. Tapi aku akan mengusahakannya,"

"Tapi ini _anniverasary _pertama kita, Siwon-ah," ucap Yesung dengan suara pelan, sedikit kecewa.

"_Mianhae_, Yesung-ah. Aku benar-benar sedang sibuk. Jangan tidur terlalu malam hanya untuk menungguku, okay? Kalau aku punya waktu luang nanti, aku berjanji akan menggantinya,"

Yesung menghela napas pelan, "_Arraseo_. Jangan memaksakan diri, ne? Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena kelelahan bekerja,"

Ia dapat merasakan Choi Siwon tersenyum di seberang sana.

"_Tentu saja. Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Bye~_"

Klik.

Yesung meletakkan kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Lagi-lagi Siwon membatalkan janjinya.

Dengan tidak bersemangat, Yesung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan menggunakan tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang akan membahayakannya di depan. Sudah terlalu banyak barang-barang di rumah itu yang pecah karena ulahnya. Dan ia merasa sangat bersalah untuk itu.

Namun langkah Yesung mendadak terhenti ketika tiba-tiba matanya terasa perih.

"Arhh.."

Yesung mengusap matanya berkali-kali, berharap dengan cara itu ia bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Namun bukannya berkurang, matanya justru terasa semakin pedih membuatnya mulai panik. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat ini ia sudah berada di ujung anak tangga menuju ke lantai bawah. Satu langkah lagi...

"Argh!"

Bugh!

.

.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Seolah masih sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang ia rasakan, ia kembali mengusap kedua mata _caramel_-nya entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kali. Seakan tetap tidak merasa puas, ia lantas mencubit kedua pipinya dengan keras, membuat ia mengerang pelan.

"A-aku tidak bemimpi.." ia bergumam dengan raut bahagia dan terkejut yang menghiasi wajahnya di saat bersamaan.

"Aku bisa melihat.."

Air mata mulai terlihat mengalir melalui kedua sudut _caramel _Yesung, tapi _namja _manis itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghapusnya. Ia terlalu bahagia.

"Siwon-ah, aku bisa melihat.."

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung mematut dirinya di depan cermin, masih dengan senyuman yang seolah enggan meninggalkan wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi. Sejauh yang ia ingat ia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalani pengobatan apapun karena dokter sudah mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami kebutaan permanen. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berani bermimpi ia akan bisa melihat lagi. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan memiliki rencana yang lebih indah untuknya.

Ia sengaja belum memberitahu Siwon. Ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk _namja _tampan itu. Jadi semalam apapun Siwon pulang nanti, ia memutuskan akan tetap menunggunya.

Yesung sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar deru mobil milik Siwon berhenti di halaman rumahnya. Alisnya terangkat setelah sekali lagi ia memeriksa jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Namun detik selanjutnya senyuman manis segera merekah di bibir tipisnya. Bukankah berarti Siwon benar-benar meluangkan waktu untuk menepati janjinya?

Setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah benar-benar sempurna –menurutnya, ia segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Siwon—"

Tenggorokan Yesung seolah tercekat seketika. Matanya terbelalak sempurna mendapati pemandangan di lantai bawah yang masih bisa ia lihat dengan jelas dari atas tangga. Sebuah pemandangan yang tentu saja tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan menyambutnya pertama kali setelah hampir tiga tahun ia tidak melihat Choi Siwon. Ini memang tidak seperti baru pertama kali ia melihat pemandangan menyakitkan semacam itu. Dulu ia sering melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu. Hanya saja sekarang—

—Siwon berciuman panas dengan seorang _yeoja _di depan pintu rumah mereka?

Yesung langsung mengubah tatapannya menjadi kosong ketika menyadari _yeoja _itu meliriknya, berpura-pura ia tidak melihat apapun.

Melalui sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat _yeoja _itu tampak panik begitu mendapati ia berdiri di sana, namun Choi Siwon dengan santai membisikkan sesuatu pada _yeoja _berambut panjang tersebut.

"Dia tidak bisa melihat kita,"

Setidaknya itulah kalimat yang berhasil Yesung tangkap dari pergerakan bibir Siwon.

Yesung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sebenarnya terlihat janggal jika diperhatikan dengan jelas.

"A-ah, sepertinya aku salah dengar," Yesung menggumam sedikit keras, sengaja agar Siwon dan _yeoja _tak dikenal itu dapat mendengarnya. Masih dengan mempertahankan senyuman paksa di bibirnya, ia segera berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Segera setelah ia berada di dalam kamarnya, seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki seolah menguar entah kemana, membuat tubuhnya yang terasa lemas langsung jatuh meluruh ke lantai.

Ini salah. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Siwon tidak seharusnya membawa orang lain ke rumah mereka dan menciumnya seperti itu. Ia juga tidak seharusnya diam saja dan malah berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun. Ini semua salah.

Ia seharusnya berteriak. Ia seharusnya memarahi Siwon dan mengusir _yeoja _itu, bukannya malah menangis sendirian seperti orang bodoh. Tapi kenapa ia tidak melakukannya?

Ia hanya tidak bisa.

"Siwon.." ia menggumamkan nama itu berkali-kali dengan suara lirih, seolah berharap _namja _itu akan segera datang dan menguatkannya seperti biasa. Tapi siapa yang sedang ia ajak bercanda di sini?

Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pasti ini semua hanya mimpi, atau mungkin hanya bagian dari imajinasinya yang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi kenapa sesak itu terasa begitu nyata?

Lalu apa yang Tuhan inginkan dengan mengembalikan pengelihatannya kemudian memperlihatkan pemandangan semacam itu padanya? Jika ia diijinkan untuk menentukan pilihan terlebih dulu, tentu saja ia akan lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah bisa kembali melihat selamanya. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada ia harus melihat orang yang ia cintai menghianatinya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa jam waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menangis hingga sekarang ia berakhir di atas tempat tidur. Ia juga tidak ingat berapa lama Siwon dan _yeoja _itu berada di dalam rumah mereka. Yang ia ingat sekitar satu jam yang lalu ia mendengar suara mobil Siwon pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah tersebut.

Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun, karena sekali ia membiarkan otaknya bekerja, pasti yang berputar hanya pikiran-pikiran buruk mengenai Siwon dan _yeoja _itu. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Samar-samar ia kembali mendengar deru mobil Siwon berhenti di halaman rumah mereka. Ia segera memejamkan kedua matanya, berpura-pura untuk tidur. Hingga sekitar beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, seseorang berjalan menghampirinya.

Ia bisa merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya sebelum kemudian sosok itu mengguncang tubuhnya pelan.

"Yesung-ah.."

Ia membuka matanya dengan gerakan perlahan, bersikap seakan ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang sangat nyenyak. Sebisa mungkin ia mengosongkan pandangannya, berusaha agar Siwon tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sudah dapat melihat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, huh? Kenapa ada perban di keningmu?" Siwon bertanya seraya membantunya mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat Yesung bisa mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Siwon. Jadi tadi _namja _itu sedang mabuk?

Yesung berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku hanya terpeleset di kamar mandi," jawabnya berbohong.

"Lalu siapa yang memasangkan perban ini?"

"A-aku sendiri,"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Kau?"

"Te-tentu saja. I-ini kan hal yang mudah. Aku juga ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa menyusahkan orang lain," jawab Yesung sedikit gugup. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Siwon ia bisa memasangkan perban itu karena tadi ia sudah bisa melihat, kan?

Siwon tersenyum, "Tapi benar tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Kau ingin merayakan _anniversary _kita sekarang atau besok saja?"

"Besok saja. Kau pasti sangat lelah, kan?"

Siwon kembali tersenyum, "Kau memang yang paling pengertian. Aku sangat mengantuk," ujarnya sebelum kemudian membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan segera memejamkan matanya.

Yesung tersenyum getir. Ia juga lupa kapan terakhir kali Siwon tidur sambil memeluknya, mengatakan _'saranghae_' dan memintanya untuk bermimpi indah tentang mereka. Dan lagi, ia harus kembali merasakan perih itu ketika matanya menangkap bercak kemerahan di leher dan dada Siwon karena dua kancing teratas kemeja _namja _tampan itu terbuka.

Yesung berusaha mengabaikannya, menganggap dirinya benar-benar tidak melihat apapun. Ia lantas ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Siwon yang kini berbaring memunggunginya.

"Si-Siwonah.." panggil Yesung hati-hati.

"Hm?" Siwon menyahut tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak kembali jatuh, terlebih ketika Siwon berada di sampingnya.

"A-aku.. aku dingin.." ia berujar pelan.

Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Siwon bergerak sebelum detik selanjutnya ia sudah tenggelam dalam dekapan _namja _tampan itu.

"Sekarang tidur, okay?" ucap Siwon masih dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar mengantuk.

Yesung mengangguk pelan serya menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Siwon. Dan saat itu juga ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tidak apa-apa meskipun saat ini ia harus berbagi dengan orang lain, asalkan ia masih tetap bisa memiliki Choi Siwon di sampingnya. Lagipula bukankah Siwon juga pernah mengatakan, kemana pun ia pergi dan apapun yang ia lakukan di luar sana, hatinya tetap hanya milik seorang Kim Jongwoon. Itu berarti Yesung hanya perlu menunggu kapan Siwon akan kembali menjadi miliknya secara utuh.

.

.

_I was the one who asking for the second chance_

_I begged you to give me one more chance_

_But now I just make it even worse_

.

.

"Yesung-ah, malam ini kau tidak perlu menungguku, karena sepertinya aku akan pulang larut malam," Siwon berujar seraya memakai dasinya di depan cermin besar yang tergantung di dinding kamar.

Yesung yang tengah mendengarkan musik di atas tempat tidur hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apa kau ada _meeting _lagi?"

"_Ne_. Jadi lebih baik kau tidur duluan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena menungguku setiap malam. Kau terlihat semakin kurus akhir-akhir ini," ujar Siwon sembari berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada kau di sampingku," sahut Yesung sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Siwon terkekeh pelan seraya mengacak rambut halus Yesung, "Sejak kapan Kim Jongwoon jadi manja seperti ini, eh?"

"_Waeyo_? Apa aku tidak boleh bersikap manja pada suamiku sendiri, huh?"

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya sebelum kemudian mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas, "Tidak akan ada yang berani melarangmu," ujarnya setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. Aku akan pulang secepat mungkin," Siwon kembali berkata sebelum akhirnya _namja _tampan itu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Yesung memandangi punggung Siwon yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Setelah memastikan _namja _tampan itu sudah benar-benar pergi, ia langsung berlari mengambil mantel dan _scraft _di dalam lemari. Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, ia segera bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan mengikuti Siwon.

Sudah hampir satu bulan belakangan ini ia selalu mengikuti Siwon secara diam-diam. Dan akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa selama ini Siwon memang sering berbohong padanya. Siwon sering pergi keluar hingga larut malam dengan mengatakan ada urusan pekerjaan, tapi ternyata _namja _tampan itu justru pergi bersama _yeoja _yang baru beberapa hari ini ia ketahui bernama Park Jiyeon. Ia harus rela hatinya terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum ketika beberapa kali ia mengikuti kedua orang itu bahkan sampai ke sebuah hotel berbintang.

Yesung tahu Choi Siwon berselingkuh di belakangnya. Ia juga cukup peka untuk dapat merasakan sikap _namja _yang masih menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu semakin berubah setiap harinya. Hanya saja ia terlalu bodoh hingga tidak berani melakukan apapun. Ia lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun disaat kenyataannya bayang-bayang itu seolah tak mau beranjak barang sedetik pun dari pelupuk matanya. Ia hanya terlalu takut. Ia tidak mau Siwon meninggalkannya.

Dan dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan luka di hatinya semakin menganga setiap kali mengikuti Choi Siwon dan menemukan _namja _tampan itu bertemu dengan Park Jiyeon seperti ini. Lagi, ia melihat mobil Siwon terparkir di halaman sebuah gedung apartment dari balik taksi yang membawanya. Sekitar sepuluh menit ia menunggu, akhirnya ia melihat Siwon keluar dari gedung apartment itu bersama Jiyeon. Keduanya tertawa, terlihat begitu bahagia, membuat hati Yesung seolah terkoyak untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Ikuti mobil itu, _ajusshi_," Yesung berujar pada supir taksi yang membawanya begitu melihat mobil Siwon mulai berjalan meninggalkan apartment itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan padatnya lalu lintas kota Seoul di akhir pekan, akhirnya mobil Choi Siwon berhenti di depan sebuah restaurant mewah. Yesung turun dari taksi dan segera mengikuti Siwon masuk ke dalam restaurant itu. Dengan _scraft _yang membalut lehernya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya serta sebuah topi yang semakin menyempurnakan penyamarannya, ia bisa dengan leluasa mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Siwon, membuat ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan _namja _tampan itu.

Melalui ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat Siwon duduk bersama Jiyeon dengan tiga orang _namja _di hadapan mereka. Awalnya mereka membicarakan tentang bisnis hingga akhirnya salah satu dari ketiga _namja _asing itu bertanya.

"Siapa _yeoja _cantik ini, Siwon-sshi? Apa kau tidak ingin memperkenalkannya pada kami?"

Yesung bisa mendengar Siwon tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian suaminya itu memberikan jawaban yang terdengar bagaikan petir di telinganya.

"Ini Park Jiyeon, kekasihku. Kami berencana akan melakukan pertunangan setelah proyek ini selesai,"

Air mata mulai membuat jalannya di kedua pipi Yesung, jatuh membasahi _scraft _berwarna biru yang melilit di lehernya. Hatinya ingin berteriak, melepaskan semua beban yang menumpuk di sana hingga membuatnya terasa begitu sesak. Namun yang ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam di sana, lagi-lagi dengan bodoh melakukan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya pasti hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin terluka.

"Ah, jadi _yeoja _cantik ini kekasihmu? Bodohnya aku pernah mengira kau memiliki hubungan dengan _namja _buta yang tinggal di rumahmu," sebuah suara kembali terdengar, kali ini diiringi dengan gelak tawa.

Yesung masih sangat mengingatnya. Suara itu adalah suara _namja _bernama Jung Yunho yang pernah datang ke rumahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku tidak cukup gila untuk menghancurkan reputasiku dengan mengencani seorang _namja _seperti dia. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya?" gelak tawa Siwon ikut terdengar. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Yesung merasa tawa Siwon terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

"Choi Siwon adalah _namja _yang sempurna. Dia bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang dia inginkan. Apa yang membuat dia memilih seorang _namja _yang bahkan tidak bisa melihat? _Non sense_. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang paling tidak cocok di dunia,"

Lagi, gelak tawa itu kembali terdengar, membawa getaran menyakitkan di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan jemari mungilnya, menghalangi isakannya yang siap pecah kapan saja. Dengan susah payah ia berdiri dari kursinya, menyeret kakinya untuk pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Ayolah, jangan merusak acara makan malam ini dengan membicarakan dia. Tidak ada hubungan spesial di antara kami,"

Suara Siwon yang kembali terdengar membuat langkahnya terasa semakin berat. Ia bahkan hampir menabrak seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di depan kasir.

"_Mianhae_," ia berucap lirih seraya tetap berlari keluar dari restaurant. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia membawa langkahnya menghampiri sebuah pohon yang berada di halaman parkir tak jauh dari restaurant itu.

Tangis itu akhirnya pecah. Ia seolah tak peduli jika mungkin saja akan ada orang yang mendengar isakannya. Hatinya terlalu sakit hingga ia tak mampu lagi berpura-pura tegar. Tubuhnya terlalu rapuh untuk menanggung beban seberat ini. Terasa semakin menyesakkan ketika orang yang biasanya menjadi tempat ia bersandar kali ini justru adalah orang yang menyebabkan semua kesakitan ini.

Ia tidak ingat berapa lama ia duduk di bawah pohon itu. Matanya pelahan terbuka ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara Siwon tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sedikit buram memang, namun ia bisa melihat Siwon bersama empat orang yang tadi berada di dalam restaurant kini sudah berdiri di halaman parkir. Ketiga _namja _tadi langsung masuk ke dalam mobil setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, menyisakan Siwon dan Jiyeon di tempat itu.

Yesung bisa melihat Jiyeon mengucapkan sesuatu pada Siwon dengan wajah panik sebelum kemudian _yeoja _itu kembali masuk ke dalam restaurant dengan langkah tergesa. Ia terpaku, memandangi suami tampannya itu tengah tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun tiba-tiba ekor matanya menemukan sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi kearah Siwon.

_Deja vu_.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, ia langsung bangkit dan segera berlari menghampiri Siwon.

"Siwon!" ia berteriak keras, mendapati Siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut sebelum kemudian ia menerjang tubuh kekar itu hingga membuat keduanya tersungkur.

Mobil itu berlalu.

Yesung menghela napas lega. Setidaknya peristiwa itu tidak kembali terulang. Tidak ada yang harus pergi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tersenyum samar sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

* * *

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

.

.

FF ini birthday gift buat dua _umma _tersayang~ xD

Buat Nirein _umma _yang ultah tanggal 11 kemarin, maaf ya telat, tapi yang penting aku udah nepatin janji, kan? ^_~

Dan buat Selly _umma _aka Sparkclody aka Cloudlilac aka Sloudy (teroris banyak nama samaran -_-) yang ultah tanggal 17 nanti ^^

Sebenernya aku niatnya pengen bikin ff kyusung buat selly umma, udah ada idenya juga, tapi pas mau nulis ngga ada satu pun kalimat yg bisa mengalir dengan lancar (?) xD

Awkward aja rasanya~ lol jadi aku kasih yewon aja ngga papa ya ^^

Maaf ya ngga bisa tepat waktu, ini aja mumpung ada waktu luang XD

Karena ini twoshot, bagi aja deh, chapter 1 buat _Nie umma _ dan chapter 2 buat Selly _umma_ kkk~

* * *

FF ini juga buat semua yang pernah minta Onesided Love dibikin sequel ^^

Tadinya mau aku bikin oneshot, tapi ternyata kepanjangan

Ini udah dibikin twhoshot aja 1 part masih 5k+ word -_-

Saya emang orang yang bertele-tele m(_'_)m

Maaf ya kalau ada yang aneh-aneh, maklumin aja, anggap itu adalah hal yang wajar~ lmao

Oh iya, sebenernya aku agak bingung

Kalau pasangan Yaoi nikah gitu si uke disebut suami apa istri sih?

Suami kan?

Biar gimana juga kan dia itu laki-laki xD

Okesip, A/N nya kepanjangan -_-

_Mind to review_? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekali lagi aku kasih tau kalau FF ini adalah sequel dari Onesided Love, jadi jangan minta flashback tentang hubungan Siwon-Yesung-Kyuhyun sebelumnya,**

**Biarkan Kyuhyun tenang di alam sana ^^ #plak**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**His Second Chance**

**Pairing** : Yewon

Rate : T

**Disclaimer** : Yewon belong to each other :p

**Summary** : Siwon yang meminta Yesung untuk memberinya kesempatan kedua dan berjanji akan memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Tapi yang dia lakukan hanya membuat semuanya semakin buruk.

**Warning** : _Jumping time _gila-gilaan (?) _implied rape, _dan hal-hal tidak wajar lainnya xD

A Yewon fanfiction © 2013 by fairy_siwoonie

.

.

* * *

**~ HAPPY READING ~**

* * *

.

.

_I even have no idea who I was_

_When you begged me not to leave you_

_I just covered my ears, pretended as if I didn't hear anything_

_I walked away and left you just like that_

.

.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan, sedikit mengeryit ketika ia merasakan nyeri pada kepala bagian kirinya. Cukup lama ia membiarkan matanya terpejam, sebelum kemudian ia kembali membukanya saat dirasa nyeri itu sedikit berkurang.

Pandangannya kabur beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya _caramel_ cerah miliknya bisa melihat dengan jelas sesosok _namja _yang duduk di sisi kiri _bed_ tempat ia berbaring.

"Siwon.." Yesung memanggil nama itu dengan suara lirih, namun sang pemilik nama sama sekali tidak bergeming. _Namja _tampan itu hanya terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan jujur saja, itu mulai membuatnya takut.

Yesung berusaha mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, namun gerakan _namja _manis itu terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Siwon akhirnya membuka suara.

"Sejak kapan?"

Yesung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa melihat lagi?"

Yesung tercengang. Ia baru menyadari kebodohannya. Saat melihat Siwon hampir tertabrak mobil tadi ia sangat panik, jadi ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan resiko apa yang akan ia dapatkan jika suaminya itu mengetahui kalau ternyata ia sudah bisa melihat. Kembali berpura-pura pun sekarang pasti tidak akan ada gunanya.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Siwon yang terasa begitu mengintimidasi, "A-aku.. aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, Siwon-ah. Aku—"

"Sejak kapan?!" suara Siwon meninggi, membuat Yesung langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

"Se-sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Sa-saat u-ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang pertama, aku.. aku terjatuh dari tangga. Dan tiba-tiba aku.. aku bisa melihat lagi," Yesung menjawab, masih dengan kegugupan yang mendominasi suaranya.

Siwon melebarkan matanya, "Saat ulang tahun pernikahan kita?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil, masih tanpa berani membalas tatapan Siwon yang semakin tajam.

"Jadi saat itu kau—" Siwon tampak sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "—kau melihatku bersama Jiyeon di rumah kita?"

Yesung kembali mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya semakin keras, seakan tak peduli jika apa yang ia lakukan itu bisa membuat bibirnya terluka. Ia benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang. Tatapan Siwon sama sekali tidak terlihat bersahabat.

"Jadi kau tahu kalau selama ini aku sering membawa seorang _yeoja _ke rumah kita dan kau juga melihat kami.. melakukan itu?" Siwon kembali bertanya, masih dengan raut wajah terkejut.

Yesung merasakan matanya memanas. Sungguh ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat hal itu.

Melihat Yesung hanya terdiam, Siwon rasa ia sudah bisa menebak apa jawabannya, "Dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya kau mengikutiku keluar, kan?"

Yesung menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam.

Siwon mengela napas kasar sambil mengusap wajahnya, "Jadi selama ini kau tahu aku selingkuh dan kau hanya diam saja?"

"A-aku.. aku—"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkan aku.." Yesung menjawab dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku.. aku takut kau akan marah. Aku takut kau akan lebih memilih orang lain daripada aku. Aku takut. Sungguh.. aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membohongimu, Siwon-ah," jawab Yesung dengan suara yang mulai gemetar.

Siwon menatap Yesung dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia tahu cinta Yesung padanya memang begitu besar. Terlalu besar hingga ia tidak bisa menemukan satu kata pun yang mampu untuk menggambarkannya. Namun jawaban ini sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Bukankah seharusnya Yesung marah dan memakinya? Bahkan seharusnya Yesung marah saat satu bulan yang lalu _namja _manis itu melihat ia membawa Jiyeon ke rumah mereka.

Tapi Yesung memang selalu penuh dengan kejutan.

"Ta-tapi aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, Siwon-ah. Aku mengerti mungkin kau hanya sedang merasa bosan. Aku percaya kau hanya mencintaiku. Benar, kan?" Yesung berujar cepat, matanya menatap _obsidian _Siwon penuh harap.

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, membuat hati Yesung seakan mencelos. Kenapa Siwon tidak mau menatapnya?

"Siwon-ah.."

"Aku tidak tahu, Yesung-ah. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih benar-benar mencintaimu," ujar Siwon membuat Yesung semakin melebarkan matanya.

"Siwon.."

"Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini mulai berubah. Aku tidak lagi merasakan apa yang seharusnya aku rasakan saat bersamamu. Tapi aku takut untuk mengatakannya padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu," kali ini Siwon yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. Air mata mulai terlihat menggenang di kedua sudut _caramel_-nya.

"Biar bagaimana pun aku yang membuatmu mengalami kebutaan, Yesung-ah. Jadi aku tidak mungkin mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu lagi kemudian pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengisi hari-hariku. Dan Jiyeon hanya datang di saat yang sangat tepat,"

Air mata mulai mengalir dan membuat jalannya di kedua pipi Yesung. Bukankah secara tidak langsung Siwon baru saja mengatakan kalau selama ini _namja _tampan itu hanya merasa bersalah padanya?

"Aku bertemu dengan Jiyeon saat aku pergi ke Jepang lima bulan yang lalu. Awalnya aku memang sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Tapi sejak saat itu dia selalu berada di sampingku, membantuku dalam setiap proyek yang aku kerjakan. Dia bahkan membuatku memenangkan tender berkali-kali. Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Tapi aku merasa begitu nyaman saat bersamanya,"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. Sungguh, bisakah Tuhan membuat ia tuli sekarang? Haruskah ia benar-benar mendengar cerita itu?

"A-aku.. aku seperti melihat Cho Kyuhyun dalam diri Park Jiyeon,"

Air mata Yesung mengalir semakin deras. Kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun lagi? Apa Siwon belum benar-benar bisa melupakan _namja _yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya itu?

"Karena kau sudah tahu semuanya, jadi aku rasa tidak perlu ada yang disembunyikan lagi. Aku hanya akan semakin menyakitimu, Yesung-ah. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja semua ini? Untuk apa kita tetap menjalani hubungan ini di saat kita tahu tidak ada satu pun di antara kita yang benar-benar merasa bahagia?"

Mata Yesung membulat hampir sempurna. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir Siwon.

"Siwon—"

"Lebih baik kita bercerai. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku. Kau pantas untuk bahagia, Yesung-ah, tapi mungkin bukan bersamaku,"

Yesung menggeleng kuat, "Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku bahagia selain dirimu, Choi Siwon! Hanya kau satu-satunya alasan untuk aku bertahan hidup! Aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain!"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Yesung-ah. Meskipun mungkin sekarang aku tidak merasakan perasaan itu lagi, tapi aku tetap menyayangimu sebagai seorang sahabat. Kau tetap menjadi salah satu bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat harus berbohong padamu selama ini. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud memperlakukanmu seperti ini,"

Yesung tetap menggeleng kuat, "Tapi kau berjanji kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku, Siwon-ah! Kau berjanji kau akan selalu kembali padaku hiks.. kau berjanji padaku.."

"Aku tidak bisa, Yesung-ah. Aku mohon mengertilah. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kita berdua," Siwon berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Ini tidak akan pernah menjadi yang terbaik untukku! Aku mohon jangan seperti ini hiks.." Yesung menutup bibirnya, mencoba meredam isakannya yang semakin tak terkendali.

Siwon menggeleng putus asa. Ia menatap Yesung dengan pandangan iba, "Ini juga sangat berat untukku. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Menyakitimu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin aku lakukan, Yesung-ah. Aku mohon jangan membuatku harus terus menyakitimu,"

"Tapi kau menyakitiku, Choi Siwon! Kau akan sangat menyakitiku kalau kau meninggalkan aku.. hiks kau menyakitiku!" Yesung berteriak keras. Bahunya naik-turun menahan isakannya yang semakin menjadi.

Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak, menunjukkan betapa semua ini juga sangat membebaninya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin melukai Yesung. Seperti yang ia katakan tadi, seperti apapun perasaannya pada Yesung sekarang, tapi _namja _manis itu tetaplah salah satu bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Luka Yesung adalah luka yang sama menyakitkan untuknya.

Tapi ia juga tidak ingin semakin melukai Yesung. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa sakit yang selama ini Yesung rasakan ketika melihat ia selingkuh dengan orang lain. Ini benar-benar pilihan yang berat untuknya. Namun kali ini ia hanya ingin mencoba mengikuti kata hatinya.

Siwon menghela napas berat, "Maafkan aku, Yesung-ah," ujarnya seraya beranjak bangkit dari kursi.

"Lebih baik kau menenangkan dirimu terlebih dulu. Setelah itu kau pasti akan mengerti, ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua," Siwon kembali berujar seraya membalikkan badannya. Ia baru saja akan beranjak pergi ketika tiba-tiba Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersimpuh di lantai memeluk kakinya dengan erat.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Siwon-ah.. hiks.. kau boleh pergi kemana pun dan dengan siapapun yang kau inginkan.. aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah mengikutimu lagi.. hiks.. tapi berjanjilah kau akan tetap kembali padaku.." Yesung terisak pilu. Ia tidak peduli jika apa yang ia lakukan saat ini akan membuat dirinya terlihat semakin rendah di mata Siwon. Baginya itu sama sekali tidak penting. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pedulikan adalah Choi Siwon tetap berada di sampingnya.

"Yesung-ah, aku mohon jangan membuat ini menjadi semakin sulit.."

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "Aku sungguh-sungguh, Siwon-ah. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk membuatku bahagia.. hiks.. kau hanya perlu tetap berada di sampingku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpamu, Siwonah.. hiks.. ako mohon.."

Siwon mencoba melepaskan tangan Yesung dari kakinya, namun _namja _manis itu justru memeluknya semakin erat, seolah ingin menunjukkan betapa ia sangat membutuhkan Siwon.

"Kau membuatku merasa begitu buruk, Yesung-ah. Aku hanya tidak ingin selalu dihantui rasa bersalah setiap kali aku melakukan sesuatu dengan orang yang aku cintai sekarang. Aku mohon mengertilah,"

"Kalau kau pergi meninggalkan aku, aku tidak akan memiliki alasan untuk hidup lagi, Siwon-ah. Hiks.. aku akan mati.." Yesung terisak semakin keras.

Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya berlutut di depan Yesung, "Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan bisa menerimanya, Yesung-ah. Sebagai orang yang menyayangimu, aku juga ingin melihatmu bahagia. Bukan hanya pura-pura bahagia untuk menutupi luka yang kau rasakan. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan diriku menyakitimu selamanya. Kau pasti akan menemukan orang lain yang bisa membuatmu bahagia," ujarnya seraya menghapus air mata di kedua pipi sang _namja _manis yang kini terlihat begitu hancur.

Yesung menggeleng lemah, seakan ia telah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks.."

Siwon melepaskan pegangan tangan Yesung yang semakin melemas dari kakinya.

"Hiks.. Siwonah.."

"Aku mohon berbahagialah. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku.." Siwon berujar seraya membawa langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"A-aku yakin kau hanya sedang merasa bosan padaku, Siwon-ah," Yesung kembali berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras, "Aku percaya kau pasti akan kembali padaku. Aku percaya kau hanya mencintaiku.."

"Yesung—"

"Aku akan kembali ke panti asuhan itu.. hiks.. aku akan menunggumu di sana. Kalau kau berubah pikiran nanti, kau hanya perlu mencariku ke sana. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku percaya kau akan kembali.."

Siwon menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan Yesung yang kembali menangis dengan keras di sana.

.

.

_You were just too precious_

_No one in the world would be able to replace you_

_I should've been more grateful when He sent His beautiful angel as a present for me_

_But all i did was just breaking your heart countless time_

.

.

_3 month later.._

Yesung memandangi helaian daun _ek _yang mulai berguguran dari pohonnya. Musim panas tahun ini sudah berakhir sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, digantikan oleh musim kesukaannya, musim gugur. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, musim gugur tahun lalu Choi Siwon juga membawanya ke tempat ini, sebuah bukit yang berada tidak jauh dari panti asuhan, tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, _dulu_.

Sejak musim gugur berawal sekitar satu minggu yang lalu, ia selalu menghabiskan hari-harinya di tempat ini, dengan harapan Choi Siwon akan mencarinya ke sana kemudian mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Yesung menghapus air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya seraya tertawa pelan.

Terkadang ia merasa seperti ingin menyerah. Sungguh, ia merasa begitu lelah. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia mampu bertahan. Hatinya meminta ia untuk tetap percaya, namun di sisi lain tubuhnya seolah memaksa ia untuk menyerah.

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan sejak mereka berpisah, Choi Siwon sama sekali tidak mencarinya ke panti asuhan itu. Hanya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu ada dua orang yang datang ke panti asuhan untuk mencarinya. Keduanya mengatakan mereka adalah orang yang disuruh Siwon untuk mengantarkan berkas perceraian yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya. Tentu saja ia menolak. Sampai mati pun ia tidak akan pernah menandatangani berkas-berkas semacam itu.

Ia tetap menunggu meskipun berita terakhir yang ia dengar _namja _yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya itu berencana akan melangsungkan pertunangan dengan Park Jiyeon akhir bulan ini.

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya memandang sebuah sungai yang mengalir deras di bawah bukit. Sebuah senyuman samar terukir di bibir pucatnya ketika ingatannya berputar mengenang peristiwa belasan tahun yang lalu, beberapa bulan setelah Siwon diadopsi oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Choi. Ia mengancam Siwon ia akan melompat ke sungai itu kalau Siwon tidak datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke sebelas.

Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh jika mengingat hal itu. Ia bahkan yakin saat itu ia tidak mungkin memiliki keberanian untuk melompat ke dalam sungai. Ia hanya ingin mengancam Siwon yang sebelumnya mengatakan tidak akan bisa datang karena harus mengikuti acara _study tour _yang diadakan oleh sekolah barunya.

Dan ternyata cukup berhasil, bahkan ia rasa lebih dari berhasil. Siwon yang saat itu sedang berada di bandara langsung memohon-mohon pada Mr. dan Mrs. Choi agar diantar ke panti asuhan, atau kalau tidak _namja _yang sebelumnya juga bermarga Kim itu mengancam akan pergi dan tidak akan pernah mau menjadi anak mereka lagi. Ck, mereka berdua memang memiliki banyak kesamaan sejak kecil.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, mencoba menghapus bayang-bayang itu dari kepalanya. Itu memang salah satu kenangan mereka yang paling indah, namun entah mengapa terasa begitu menyakitkan ketika ia mengingatnya di saat seperti ini.

Ia kemudian beralih pada sebuah _notebook _kecil di tangannya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"_Oppa_!" sebuah suara mungil terdengar dari kejauhan, menarik Yesung kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia langsung memutar kepalanya dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil berlari menghampirinya.

"Sulli-ya?"

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Sulli itu tersenyum, "Ada Siwon _oppa _di sini!" serunya antusias seraya menyodorkan potongan kertas koran yang dibawanya.

"Ah, benarkah?"

Sulli mengulurkan tangan kecilnya untuk menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Yesung, "Apa _oppa _tidak lelah menangis terus? Meskipun _oppa _tetap terlihat cantik saat menangis seperti ini, tapi aku lebih suka melihat _oppa_ tersenyum. Aku harap foto ini bisa membuat _oppa _tersenyum,"

"_Gomapta_," Yesung tersenyum tipis seraya mengacak rambut Sulli.

Sulli mengangguk, "Aku mau bermain lagi. _Bye, oppa_~~" ia kembali berseru riang sebelum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas koran yang dibawakan Sulli untuknya. Foto Choi Siwon tampak terpajang di bagian _headline news _koran yang sepertinya baru datang hari ini tersebut, membuat Yesung tidak perlu susah payah mencari berita yang dimaksud oleh Sulli.

'_CHOI Group terancam mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar?'_

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung meremas ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya, merasakan kegugupan serta ketakutan yang luar biasa ketika sosok di hadapannya terus memandanginya. Trauma itu ternyata belum benar-benar hilang, terbukti dengan keringat dingin yang mulai terlihat membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Ia bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini jika bukan demi orang yang dicintainya.

"Benarkah kau adalah Kim Jongwoon?" _namja _tampan di hadapannya itu akhirnya membuka suara setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu? Hampir empat tahun, kan? Aku juga sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar tentang dirimu selama aku berada di Amerika," _namja _itu kembali berujar dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya, "Tapi kau masih tetap terlihat cantik,"

Lagi-lagi Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Yah! Apa kau masih merasa takut padaku, huh? Tenang saja, Lee Donghae sekarang sudah berubah. Kau tidak perlu takut aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membunuhmu atau menidurimu seperti saat itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah melakukan hal semacam itu pada _namja _semanis dirimu," ia, Lee Donghae menyeringai semakin lebar melihat Yesung yang terus menerus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin datang ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku. Jadi ijinkan aku bertanya, apa yang membuat seorang Kim Jongwoon berani menemui Lee Donghae, huh?"

"I-ini tentang Choi Siwon," jawab Yesung masih dengan menatap kearah lantai di bawahnya.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon, huh? Atau kalian justru memiliki hubungan khusus sekarang?"

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "Ka-kami hanya berteman!"

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Err.. ini tentang persaingan antara perusahanmu dengan perusahaan Choi Siwon. A-aku.. aku ingin kau melepaskan tender itu dan membiarkan Choi Siwon mendapatkannya,"

Lee Donghae mendelik, "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Perusahaan Siwon terancam akan mengalami kerugian besar, Donghae-sshi, dan hanya tender itu yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku mohon padamu.." kali ini Yesung memberanikan diri memandang Donghae dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku juga akan mengalami kerugian kalau aku melepaskan tender itu, Jongwoon-sshi," sahut Donghae seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi tidak sebesar kerugian yang akan dialami Siwon, Donghae-sshi. Aku mohon padamu. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan kalau kau bersedia melepaskan tender itu. Bahkan jika kau memintaku untuk mati sekarang juga, aku akan melakukannya. Aku mohon, Donghae-sshi.."

"Aku tidak percaya kau dan Choi Siwon hanya berteman. Aku tahu kau pasti masih takut padaku mengingat apa yang pernah aku lakukan padamu. Tapi hebatnya, hanya demi Choi Siwon kau rela melawan ketakutanmu dan datang ke sini untuk memohon padaku,"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kami. Hanya katakan padaku kalau kau akan melepaskan tender itu! Aku berjanji aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan,"

Sudut bibir Lee Donghae kembali terangkat, "Apapun? Sepertinya menarik," gumamnya seraya berpindah duduk di samping Yesung.

Tubuh Yesung tiba-tiba gemetar merasakan tangan Lee Donghae menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk mati, Jongwoon-sshi. Bagaimana kalau kau mengijinkan aku menikmati tubuhmu sekali lagi? Aku rasa aku sangat merindukannya. Saat itu aku tidak bisa benar-benar puas karena harus berbagi dengan kedua temanku," Donghae berujar seraya mengusap pipi Yesung dengan lembut, sedikit terkekeh ketika merasakan tubuh di sampingnya itu mulai menegang.

"A-aku—"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi kalau kau bersedia mengijinkan aku menikmati tubuhmu sekali saja, aku akan melepaskan tender itu untuk Choi Siwon. Bagaimana?" Donghae kembali bertanya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban. Tanpa menunggu ijin dari _namja _manis itu, tangannya beralih turun untuk membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja yang Yesung kenakan.

"Diam aku anggap sebagai 'iya'," ujar Donghae seraya menyeringai. Ia menyusupkan tangganya ke dalam kemeja Yesung, membelai dada _namja _manis itu dengan gerakan pelan, berniat menggoda.

"D-Donghae-sshi.."

"Sshh, aku berjanji kali ini aku akan bermain lembut. Kau bahkan mungkin akan jatuh cinta padaku setelah ini," bisik Donghae seraya menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Yesung.

Merasa tidak lagi mendapatkan penolakan, Donghae langsung merebahkan Yesung di atas sofa dan segera menindihnya, membiarkan tubuh mungil itu semakin bergetar dalam rengkuhannya.

"Anggap saja ini sekaligus ucapan terima kasih dariku karena kau tidak melaporkanku pada polisi mengenai kejadian empat tahun yang lalu," ia kembali berbisik pelan sebelum kemudian memulai permainannya.

Yesung hanya memejamkan matanya erat ketika merasakan bibir dan tangan Lee Donghae bermain-main di atas seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Ia mencoba mematikan seluruh indera perasanya, mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang seolah bergemuruh. Ia tidak peduli. _Toh_ ini bukan seperti baru pertama kali ia mengalami hal seperti itu. Tubuhnya, sesuatu yang diinginkan Lee Donghae itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan Choi Siwon.

"Argh!"

Yesung mengerang keras ketika merasakan Lee Donghae memasuki tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan paksa. Bodoh jika ia berpikir ia akan benar-benar bisa mematikan indera perasanya. Tetap saja terasa sakit. Tapi ini semua demi Choi Siwon. Setidaknya ia ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu sebelum ia menyerah. Setidaknya ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia berikan untuk membuktikan seberapa besar ia mencintai seorang Choi Siwon.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung menyeret langkahnya, menyusuri jalan setapak menuju bukit tempat ia menghabiskan hampir setiap detik yang ia miliki untuk menunggu Choi Siwon selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Malam itu begitu pekat. Hanya keheningan dan hembusan angin musim gugur yang mengiringi langkahnya yang tertatih menyusuri rel kereta api di dekat bukit. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Perih di bagian selatan tubuhnya membuat setiap langkah yang ia ambil terasa begitu menyiksa. Air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya yang tampak berantakan.

Ia tahu ia bodoh. Ia yakin Tuhan pun pasti akan menertawakan kebodohannya. Apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini? Seharusnya ia tahu, mempertahankan sesuatu yang bahkan sudah tidak ingin berada dalam genggamannya pasti hanya akan berakhir dengan sia-sia. Seharusnya ia tidak egois. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Siwon untuk tetap berada di sisinya jika _namja _itu memang benar-benar sudah tidak menginginkannya. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Choi Siwon terlalu berharga untuk menjadi milik orang yang tidak punya apa-apa seperti dirinya.

Mungkin Choi Siwon benar, mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Selamanya ia hanya akan menjadi benalu dalam hidup Siwon. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menjadi beban untuk orang yang dicintainya itu.

Langkah Yesung terhenti di depan pohon besar di atas bukit, mengukir sesuatu di sana dengan _cutter _yang dibawanya sebelum kemudian ia kembali melangkah menuju sungai yang berada tidak jauh dari sana.

Senyuman miris terukir di wajah manisnya yang tampak menyedihkan. _Caramel_-nya menatap kosong kearah sungai yang mengalir deras di bawahnya beberapa saat.

"_Mianhae_, Siwon-ah.." ia berucap lirih seraya memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum kemudian melompat ke dalam sungai, membiarkan gravitasi membuat tubuhnya terhempas dengan begitu keras.

Ia tidak merasakan apapun. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa sakit ketika tubuhnya terseret arus yang cukup deras dan bahkan beberapa kali membentur batu-batu besar. Ia sungguh tidak merasakan apapun. Semua hanya terasa seperti sebuah mimpi.

.

.

_The time when I finally knew the truth_

_I should've been looking for you and apologized for everything I've done to you_

_But I had no courage to face you_

_I was just too ashamed to ask for forgiveness_

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Park Jiyeon tidak tinggal di sini lagi?" Siwon menatap tajam seorang _cleaning service _yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tadi malam Jiyeon-sshi pergi dari sini, Tuan. Dia juga sudah menjual apartment ini," jawab _cleaning service _itu, "Ah iya, Jiyeon-sshi juga memintaku untuk memberikan surat ini kalau anda datang mencarinya," ujarnya lagi seraya meraih selembar kertas dari dalam sakunya dan memberikannya pada Siwon.

Masih dengan wajah bingung, Siwon menerima surat itu dan segera membukanya.

"Aku permisi dulu, Tuan. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan," _cleaning service _itu kembali berujar seraya membungkukkan badannya sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang tengah fokus membaca surat pemberian Jiyeon.

_Choi Siwon,_

_Saat kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah pergi meninggalkan Korea  
Aku tahu kau pasti akan sangat terkejut dan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanmu,  
Aku akan mengatakan semuanya sekarang  
Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu, Choi Siwon, semua yang aku lakukan selama ini hanyalah bagian dari rencanaku  
Kau pasti bertanya apa alasannya, kan?  
Apa kau masih mengingat Cho Kyuhyun?  
Kau tidak mungkin melupakannya semudah itu, kan?  
Dia adalah kakakku, Choi Siwon. Aku tidak ingin basa-basi. Orang tuaku menjualku pada sebuah keluarga dari Jepang saat aku kecil karena mereka tidak mampu membiayai hidupku. Baru beberapa tahun yang lalu aku mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya.  
Setelah itu aku berusaha mati-matian menemukan keluargaku. Meskipun mereka sudah menjualku, tapi aku tetap ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan darah denganku.  
Setelah beberapa bulan mencari mereka, akhirnya aku mengetahui kalau orang tuaku belum lama meninggal. Tapi kemudian aku tahu kalau aku masih memiliki seorang kakak. Aku berusaha keras untuk menemukannya. Aku bahkan menghabiskan uang yang tidak sedikit hanya demi bertemu dengannya. Tapi kau tahu apa yang aku dapatkan?  
Disaat aku sudah menemukan petunjuk dimana dia berada, aku justru mendengar berita bahwa dia meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Kau pasti masih mengingat kejadian itu, kan? Cho Kyuhyun mati karena menyelamatkan Yesung.  
Kau tidak perlu bertanya darimana aku mendengar semua cerita mengenai kalian bertiga. Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, aku selalu mengawasi kau dan Yesung. Aku sangat marah saat mengetahui kalian justru hidup bahagia setelah kakakku meninggal. Kalian tidak pantas untuk bahagia.  
Aku merencanakan semuanya. Aku berusaha keras untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Kau bodoh jika berpikir kita memiliki banyak kesamaan hanya karena sebuah kebetulan. Dua tahun aku mencari tahu semua hal tentang dirimu, aku mempelajari semua yang kau suka agar aku bisa dengan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengamu. Dan ternyata tidak telalu sulit untuk aku menarik perhatianmu. Kau dengan begitu mudah berpaling padaku dan mencampakan Yesung. Senang sekali rasanya melihat kau melukai namja itu.  
Kau ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu kau hampir saja tertabrak mobil? Aku juga yang merencanakan semua itu. Aku ingin melihat Yesung semakin menderita dengan melihatmu mati di depan matanya. Kau adalah hidupnya. Hanya dengan membunuhmu aku bisa membuatnya mati secara perlahan tanpa harus mengotori tanganku. Tapi ternyata semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencanaku.  
Well, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih senang melihat dia hancur saat kau meninggalkan dia demi aku. Aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh itu, Choi Siwon. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Hanya saja kau terlalu bodoh. Kau hanya mementingkan kesenangan sesaat. Aku tidak heran kenapa Cho Kyuhyun lebih tertarik pada Yesung daripada dirimu.  
Ah iya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar kabar mengenai Yesung, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu sekarang. Lebih baik kau mencari tahu sendiri.  
Terima kasih banyak sudah ikut berpartisipasi dalam rencanaku. Kau adalah alat yang sangat sempurna untuk menghancurkan Kim Yesung, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau tidak perlu mencariku. Aku jamin kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan aku meskipun kau menggunakan semua uang yang kau miliki ^^_

_Park Jiyeon,_

"_Shit_!" Siwon mengumpat sambil meremas kertas di tangannya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon kembali menuangkan _wine _ke dalam gelas dan lantas menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk, berharap dengan cara itu ia bisa melupakan kata-kata Jiyeon yang seolah terus menari dalam kepalanya. Kenapa ia bisa semudah itu tertipu? Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh?

Pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

Jiyeon hanya datang di saat yang sangat tepat. Wanita itu menggodanya di saat ia merasa bosan pada Yesung, memberinya semua hal yang tidak ia dapatkan dari _namja _manis tersebut. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada wanita itu. Ia saja yang terlalu bodoh dan tidak memiliki pendirian. Seandainya ia bisa sedikit saja menekan keegoisannya, semua pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

Sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Ia tidak mungkin mencari Yesung dan meminta _namja _itu kembali padanya begitu saja. Ia sudah menyakiti Yesung terlalu jauh. Bahkan mungkin sekarang _namja _itu sangat membencinya.

Memang apa yang ia harapkan? Yesung masih menunggunya? Siapa yang sedang ia ajak bercanda di sini? Sebaik apapun Yesung, _namja _manis itu tetap bukan seorang malaikat.

"Hai, Tuan muda!"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika menemukan seorang _namja _berdiri di depannya.

"Lee Donghae?"

Donghae, _namja _itu menyeringai, "Ah, ternyata kau masih mengenaliku. Aku kira kau sedang mabuk," ujarnya seraya mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Siwon, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Siwon singkat.

Donghae mendengus tak suka, merasa diacuhkan. "Ah iya, bagaimana kabar Jongwoon?" Ia kembali bertanya, mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" jawab Siwon dingin.

"Hanya penasaran saja. Apa dia masih sakit? Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat saat pulang dari rumahku kemarin,"

Siwon melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Donghae, "Yesung ke rumahmu?"

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Jadi kau tidak tahu? Aku kira kau yang menyuruhnya untuk datang memohon ke rumahku,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah! Apa kau pikir aku melepaskan tender itu untukmu secara cuma-cuma, huh? Aku melakukannya karena Kim Jongwoon yang memintaku. Satu minggu yang lalu dia datang ke rumahku, memohon padaku agar aku membiarkanmu mendapatkan tender itu, jadi perusahaanmu bisa selamat. Dia bahkan mengatakan dia akan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan jika aku mau melepaskannya," jawab Donghae membuat Siwon semakin melebarkan matanya.

"Huh, kau benar-benar beruntung memiliki orang seperti dia apapun hubungan kalian. Dia mengatakan padaku kalian hanya berteman, tapi melihat apa yang dia lakukan untukmu aku jadi tidak yakin. Dia bahkan tetap membiarkan aku menidurinya meskipun saat itu tubuhnya terus gemetar dan dia tidak berhenti menangis. Sepertinya aku sudah membuatnya mengalami trauma yang hebat," Lee Donghae berkata sembari terkekeh kecil.

Siwon tercekat. Jadi lagi-lagi Yesung mengorbankan dirinya untuk Siwon bahkan setelah apa yang Siwon lakukan?

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi. Sampaikan salamku pada Kim Jongwoon, okay? Katakan padanya, kalau dia sudah bosan denganmu, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati," Donghae kembali tertawa seraya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Choi Siwon yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

_It was me who didn't deserve your sincere love in the first place_

_You're just too precious for such a foolish coward like me_

_But at least I want you to know that you're the one who I love_

_And you'll __**always**__ be_

.

.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya lagi? Apa kau belum puas sudah menghancurkan hidupnya?" wanita itu menatapnya dingin, membuat Siwon mau tak mau mulai merasa gugup.

Mrs. Jung adalah pemilik panti asuhan yang dulu merawat Yesung dan juga dirinya. Wanita yang hampir berusia lima puluh tahun itu sangat menyayanginya. Ia bahkan masih mengingat Mrs. Jung menangis ketika orang tua angkatnya mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan ini belasan tahun yang lalu. Wanita itu pasti sudah mendengar semua cerita Yesung hingga bersikap sedingin ini padanya.

Tapi ini sama sekali bukan masalah untuknya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum memutuskan untuk datang ke panti asuhan itu. Ia tahu ia tidak pantas meminta maaf pada Yesung, namun setidaknya ia ingin bertemu dengan _namja _itu. Ia ingin Yesung tahu bahwa ia merasa bersalah atas semua yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tidak peduli meskipun nanti mungkin saja ia harus menghadapi kemarahan Yesung untuk pertama kalinya. Itu memang resiko yang pantas ia dapatkan.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Yesung, _umma_,"

Wanita itu menatapnya tak suka, "Kenapa baru mencarinya sekarang? Kau tahu selama lebih dari tiga bulan dia menunggumu di sini? Kenapa kau baru datang?"

"_Mianhae, umma_. Aku tahu aku sangat bersalah pada Yesung. Tapi aku sungguh menyesal," ucap Siwon sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku selalu menyuruh Yesung untuk melupakanmu dan mencari orang lain yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, tapi dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan aku. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa, karena dia percaya kau pasti akan datang ke sini dan mencarinya. Dia hampir tidak pernah tidur setiap harinya. Dia makan hanya agar dia bisa tetap bertahan sampai kau datang ke sini. Tapi kau tidak pernah datang, Siwon-ah.." suara Mrs. Jung mulai terdengar bergetar.

Siwon menunduk dalam, merasakan sesuatu menekan dadanya dan membuatnya terasa begitu sesak.

"Saat orang-orang suruhanmu itu datang ke sini, dia sangat senang, karena dia pikir kau menyuruh mereka menjemputnya. Tapi ternyata kau justru menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk membuatnya menandatangani surat perceraian. Kau tidak tahu betapa hancurnya dia saat itu, Siwon-ah. Dia tetap mengatakan pada _umma _kalau kau pasti hanya sedang merasa bosan padanya, dia meyakinkan _umma _kalau kau pasti akan kembali padanya di saat _umma _tahu dia sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan. Dia hanya berusaha membohongi dirinya sendiri,"

Siwon merasakan matanya memanas. Bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti orang seperti Yesung? Bagaimana bisa ia kembali menghancurkan _namja _itu setelah semua yang terjadi? Bukankah ia sudah berjanji pada Yesung bahwa ia akan membuat _namja _manis itu selalu merasa bahagia? Tapi apa yang ia lakukan sekarang?

"Dia mencintaimu, Siwon-ah. Hanya kau yang menjadi alasan untuknya tetap bertahan hidup. Tapi kenapa kau terus menyakitinya? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat ketulusannya? Kenapa kau tidak bisa membalas semua yang telah dia lakukan untukmu?" Mrs. Jung mulai terisak.

"Maafkan aku, _umma_. Aku tahu aku brengsek. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku tidak akan meminta Yesung untuk memaafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu kalau aku menyesal sudah menyakitinya. Aku mohon katakan padaku dimana Yesung.." Siwon jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan Mrs. Jung, memeluk kaki wanita itu sambil menangis di sana, seolah menunjukkan bahwa kali ini ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Saat kau diadopsi oleh orang tua angkatmu dan di bawa ke Seoul beberapa tahun yang lalu, Yesung mungkin terlihat sangat tegar dan ikut bahagia untukmu, tapi setelah kau pergi dia langsung mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar dan menangis sendirian di sana. Dia mau makan hanya saat _umma _menangis dan memohon padanya. Dia mau tertawa hanya saat kau datang mengunjunginya. Kau lihat, Siwon-ah? Bahkan di saat kalian belum merasakan cinta yang sedalam ini pun Yesung sudah terlalu terikat padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau tega memperlakukannya seperti ini?" suara lembut wanita itu terdengar semakin bergetar, membuat hati Siwon terasa semakin perih.

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyakitinya, _umma_. Aku mohon ijinkan aku bertemu dengan Yesung. Satu kali saja. Aku mohon, _umma_.."

"Dulu kau mau diadopsi hanya agar kau bisa membawa Yesung keluar dari panti asuhan ini dan membuatnya bahagia. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya selalu hidup dalam kekurangan seperti ini. Kau ingin menjadi orang hebat yang bisa selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau melakukan ini padanya? Dosa sebesar apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Siwon-ah? Katakan kesalahan apa yang sudah dia lakukan!"

Siwon terisak semakin keras, "Aku mohon katakan dimana Yesung, _umma_. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa aku menyesal. Aku akan segera pergi kalau dia memang tidak mau bertemu lagi denganku,"

Mrs. Jung menatap Siwon yang berlutut di hadapannya sambil menangis keras. Tatapannya yang tadi penuh amarah perlahan berubah melembut, "Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang, Siwon-ah? Kenapa tidak satu minggu yang lalu atau beberapa hari sebelumnya?"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mrs. Jung dengan mata melebar, "A-apa maksud _umma_?"

"Dia sudah pergi, Siwon-ah. Dia bunuh diri di sungai di dekat bukit tempat kalian biasa bermain dulu. Dia menyerah menunggumu yang tidak pernah datang... satu minggu yang lalu,"

Mata Siwon terbelalak lebar. Ia merasakan langit seolah jatuh menghancurkan dunianya. Sesaat ia seakan lupa bagaimana cara bernapas, paru-parunya menyempit, membuat di sana terasa begitu sesak.

"Katakan padaku _umma _sedang berbohong..."

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

'_Mianhae, Siwon-ah. Saranghae..'_

Siwon menatap miris ukiran yang masih tampak baru di batang pohon _ek _di atas bukit itu.

_Mianhae_?

Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia maafkan. Ia tidak tahu itu karena Yesung memang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan atau karena _namja _manis itu sudah mengorbankan terlalu banyak hal untuknya, hingga ia tidak mampu melihat meskipun Yesung benar-benar melakukan kesalahan. Ya, Yesung memang sudah berkorban terlalu banyak untuknya, dan ia adalah orang terbodoh yang selalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya.

Yesung pernah mengorbankan perasaannya hanya agar ia bisa bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi apa balasan yang ia berikan saat itu? Ia justru mengusir Yesung hingga membuat _namja _manis itu buta dan mengalami trauma yang sangat berat. Ia ingat ia bahkan membutuhkan waktu hampir setahun penuh untuk membuat _namja _manis itu sembuh dari trauma yang dialaminya. Ia harus menunggu selama itu untuk melihat Yesung benar-benar tersenyum tanpa beban. Dan sekarang apa yang ia lakukan pada senyuman yang telah dengan susah payah ia dapatkan itu?

Sekarang lagi-lagi Yesung mengorbankan perasaannya. _Namja _itu berpura-pura buta dan bersikap seolah tidak melihat apapun di saat seharusnya ia marah pada Siwon yang telah menghianatinya. Yesung tidak berani melakukan apapun hanya karena ia takut Siwon meninggalkannya. Ia lebih memilih terluka seumur hidupnya daripada harus hidup tanpa Choi Siwon di sampingnya. Tapi apa yang lagi-lagi Siwon lakukan?

Bahkan setelah Siwon meninggalkannya demi orang lain pun Yesung masih tetap mengorbankan dirinya untuk _namja _yang dicintainya itu. Satu minggu yang lalu, kan? Bukankah itu berarti Yesung bunuh diri setelah ia bertemu dengan Lee Donghae? Yesung terlebih dulu memastikan bahwa Siwon tidak akan mengalami kesusahan sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Air mata kembali membuat jalannya di kedua pipi Siwon. Sekarang Yesung-nya sudah benar-benar pergi. _Namja _manis itu tidak lagi memberinya kesempatan bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa bersalah, membuat penyesalan itu terasa ribuan kali lebih menyesakkan.

Ia akan lebih senang jika Yesung marah atau bahkan memakinya. Meskipun seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah melihat Yesung benar-benar marah, tapi setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada Yesung harus mati dengan cara seperti ini. Kenapa tidak ia saja yang mati? Kenapa Tuhan harus mengambil Yesung? _Namja _manis itu lebih dari pantas untuk merasakan kebahagiaan yang pernah ia janjikan. Kenapa Tuhan tidak menghukumnya saja?

Tatapan Siwon beralih pada sungai yang mengalir deras di bawahnya. Di sana Yesung memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Di tempat itu Yesung merasakan kesakitan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Satu minggu yang lalu, kan? Benar kata Mrs. Jung, kenapa ia tidak datang sedikit lebih cepat? Apa ini bentuk dari hukuman yang Tuhan berikan untuknya?

Ia tertawa miris. Memang apa yang pantas diharapkan oleh orang sepertinya? Menginginkan Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Yesung dan memberinya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf pada _namja _manis itu? Tidak mungkin. Tuhan saja pasti sudah bosan memberinya dua kali kesempatan yang akhirnya ia sia-siakan.

Ia yang memohon pada Yesung untuk percaya padanya dan meminta _namja _manis itu untuk memberinya kesempatan kedua. Ia yang menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan untuk menebus semua kesalahannya. Tapi yang ia lakukan justru hanya membuat hidup _namja _yang sangat dicintainya itu hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Seharusnya dari awal ia menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan Yesung. _Namja _manis itu terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi pendamping orang tak punya hati seperti dirinya.

Namun sebesar apapun penyesalan yang ia rasakan sekarang, semua itu tetap tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan Yesung ke sisinya. _Namja _manis itu mungkin sudah bahagia di atas sana, dan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk menariknya kembali ke dalam penderitaan.

Siwon membawa langkahnya menuruni bukit seraya membuka sebuah _note _kecil yang tadi ia temukan di bawah pohon tempat Yesung mengukir pesan terakhirnya. Senyuman di bibirnya kembali mengembang, masih terlihat menyakitkan. Ia sangat mengenali tulisan tangan yang jauh dari kata indah itu.

"Kau masih mengingat lagu itu, kan?"

Sebuah suara _baritone _lembut terdengar, membuat Siwon mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk. Ia terpaku beberapa saat, namun sepersekian menit selanjutnya senyuman itu kembali merekah di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan lagu yang dulu kita dengarkan hampir setiap hari?" Siwon berujar seraya menghampiri sosok yang berdiri di tak jauh di depannya.

Sosok itu terkekeh pelan, membuat Siwon yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum. Wajah manis itu memang tampak begitu pucat, namun cahaya putih yang terpancar dari di seluruh tubuhnya membuat sosok tersebut tetap terlihat indah. Putih, polos dan tanpa beban.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang," sosok manis itu kembali berbicara, kali ini dengan senyuman menawan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Sejauh apapun aku pergi, pada akhirnya aku akan tetap kembali padamu," balas Siwon seraya membawa sosok itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Ia merasakan sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu membalas pelukannya, "Aku tahu kau akan menepati janjimu,"

"Tapi bukankah sekarang sudah sangat terlambat?"

Sosok itu menggeleng, "Aku datang untuk menepati janjiku," ujarnya seraya menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Siwon, "Tuhan tidak bisa mengembalikan aku padamu, jadi aku akan membawamu ikut bersamaku,"

Siwon kembali tersenyum, "Dengan senang hati,"

Sosok di hadapannya ikut tersenyum sebelum perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Begitu sosok tadi benar-benar menghilang, ia merasakan sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan menerpanya dari sisi kanannya. Ia kemudian menoleh, menemukan sebuah kereta api melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak sempat ia perkirakan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan tubunnya terhempas dengan begitu keras dan melayang di udara.

Hanya satu hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia akan kembali bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai di kehidupan yang selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, Yesung-ah,"

Dan lagu kenangan itu berputar, mengiringi pandangannya yang perlahan memutih.

_Oneday in your life_

_When you find that you're always waiting_

_For a love we used to share_

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

_You'll remember me somehow_

_Though you don't need me now_

_I'll stay in your heart_

_And when things fall apart_

_You'll remember one day_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Okay, author siap dikutuk-kutuk m(_'_)m

Jangan terlalu nyalahin Siwon ya, dia kan cuma korban keganasan author yang ngga punya hati ini lmao

Di **Onesided Love** dulu kalo ngga salah banyak yang komen harusnya Yesung mati dan Siwon dibikin nyesel seumur hidup, kan?

Sekarang aku sudah mewujudkan impian kalian XD #plak

Aduh tapi maaf aku belum kuat (?) buat misahin Yewon u,u #diciumSiwon lol

Kalian pasti menemukan banyak kejanggalan di FF ini, waks maklumin aja deh ya, ini kan cuma ff, tempat dimana semua author bebas berimajinasi xD #ditimpuk

Mian ya kalau semua ff yang aku tulis selama ini terkesan monoton banget, itu-itu aja, pasti pada bosen -_-

Tapi cuma ini yang bisa aku berikan /nangis/

Buat the birtdhay _umma_(s), maaf ya kalau ini mengecewakan ^^

Sekali lagi, selamat bertambah tua! XD #kabur

Thanks a lot buat semua yang udah baca dan memberikan review ^^

Meskipun mungkin ending nya mengecewakan, tetep review ya~ XD

.

.

Ps : Yang terakhir itu potongan lirik lagu _**Michael jackson**__ – One Day in Your Life _^^


End file.
